


Undertale Beach Day :D

by Sparklepool101



Series: Sparklepool101's Prompts [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Day At The Beach, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Chara (Undertale), Ice Cream, Nightmares, No Incest, No Sex, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Parent Sans (Undertale), Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Sans is Not Okay (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklepool101/pseuds/Sparklepool101
Summary: “I’ll start by requesting an Undertale cast beach day! With whatever shenanigans happen!”Thank you so much for requesting this! I tried to make it super fluffy, but a bit of angst slipped through ;)
Relationships: NOT f/o/n/t/c/e/s/t please don't tag as such, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Sparklepool101's Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Undertale Beach Day :D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rocklife933](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rocklife933).



> I'm still working on formatting, so please excuse any mistakes -w-"

“It’s a beautiful day outside. 

Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. 

On days like these, 

kids like you, 

should be at the beach!” 

****** 

The backseat of the car burst into laughter. Toriel rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why you three find that so funny.” Flowey, Frisk, and Sans simply shared another look before bursting out into laughter again. It had been three years since the last reset. Everyone was living happily on the surface, and no one had seen the Player since the last Genocide. 

“LADY TORIEL, ARE WE ALMOST TO THE BEACH? UNDYNE JUST TEXTED ME SAYING SHE AND ALPHYS JUST GOT THERE. IT WOULD BE RUDE TO KEEP THEM WAITING.” 

“no worries pap. you can _sea _the beach house from here.”__

__“AH, WONDERFUL!” A moment passed before a look of confusion overcame Papyrus’s face. “WAIT… SANS WAS THAT A PUN?!?!”_ _

_“heh you got me, bro.” Toriel quickly jumped at the chance to add to the chain_

“Well, I for one _shore _can’t wait to see those two again!”__

_______ _ _ _

___ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___“NOT YOU TOO LADY TORIEL!” Before the pun making could continue, the car stopped. They had arrived at the beach._ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___******_ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___Frisk squealed as they ran in and out of the waves. This beach trip had been the perfect thing to plan for summer break. Being the worlds youngest ambassador was exhausting. Not only did they have school, but they had political meetings as well. It was nice to just be a kid for once._ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___“Frisk! Hey, get over here ya little punk! You need to help me bury Sans!” Undyne called from across the beach. Frisk happily ran over to help cover the skeleton in sand. Soon, Sans was napping in a sandy grave._ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___******_ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___Flowey sighed. He was stuck in this pot of soil. He couldn’t play, couldn’t go swimming, couldn’t even call his mom “Mom”. _But, that’s what I deserve. _He thought bitterly. _I can’t be Asriel again, no matter how much I want to. I’m a stupid, soulless, horrible monster. _______ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______“You seem upset Flowey. Are you feeling alright?” Flowey jerked his ‘head’ up and looked at his mo- at Toriel._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______“What? I’m fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______“Are you certain? You seem quite lonely. You know you can come out of the pot. Don’t give me that look! I’ve seen you pop up from under solid rock. A little sand is nothing.” Flowey let out a small grumble before getting scooped up by Toriel._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______“Come on, I’m sure that you’re dying to play with Frisk.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______******_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______“Okay, s-so thats s-six Nice Creams… a-any particular f-flavors?” Alphys stuttered out._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______“Get me a Chocolate, Alph!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______“Strawberry has always sounded nice. I would love to try it!.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______“I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE COOKIES AND CREAM!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______“get me a vanilla and some ketchup packets.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______“I loved the mint chocolate chip! Can I please have that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______Alphys nodded her head. “T-that’s one chocolate, o-one strawberry, one cookies and cream, one vanilla, a-and one mint chocolate chip.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______“Right on! I’ll help you carry it all, Alph!” as Undyne and Alphys walked away to buy the Nice Cream, Frisk heard an echo-ey voice call out._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______“Wait! I want a chocolate! Frisk, why did you get _mint _chocolate chip?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_________“C’mon Chara, you can’t even eat the Nice Cream.” A huff fell out of the ghost child's mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_________“I guess.” Frisk giggled. One day, they were going to find a way to bring Chara and Asriel back. Or at least get other people to see Chara. Before they could think any more about it, they were lifted off the ground with a familiar tug at their soul._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_________“hey kiddo. I need a partner for the sandcastle building competition paps is setting up. you want to give it a shot?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_________“Yeah! Let’s go!” Sans let out a hearty laugh and set Frisk down on his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_________******_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_________As night fell, Toriel lit a small bonfire. The monsters roasted marshmallows and (except for Papyrus) told corny jokes. Eventually, as the night wound to a close, everyone headed inside the beach house. Quiet fell over the house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_________At least until everyone woke up to the sound of splintering wood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_________Frisk rushes out of their room, towards the sound. _No, he hasn’t had a nightmare this bad for a full reset! Not again! _Frisk rounded the corner and ran into Sans’s room. Sure enough, sans was curled up on the bed, sobbing in his sleep. You could see the magic glow of his eye from across the room. The worst part though, was the bones sticking out of the ground. They we scattered around the room, especially around his bed, and still active, ready to deal out some serious damage.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___________“Sans!” Frisk tried to weave around the bones, but he had fully encased himself in them. The only thing that could get him out was with blue magic. Luckily, footsteps were running down the halls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___________Toriel ran into the room first, flame already lit in her hand. “WHAT IS-” she faltered at the sight. Quickly, she ran over and scooped Frisk up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___________“HALT TRESPASSER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL STOP YOU!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___________“YOU BETTER BE READY PUNK, NO ONE MESSES WITH-” both Undyne and Papyrus stopped short when they saw the sight above them. Sans chose that moment to let out an agonizing cry “papyrus- no! not again n-not ag-gain…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___________Before anyone could stop him, Papyrus ran through the field of bones, taking a good bit of damage, and picked up his brother. Sans cling to Papyrus as he was held, slowly calming down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___________******_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___________Even though the night before had been rough, everyone’s last day at the beach was wonderful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___________“HUMAN FRISK! CAN YOU HELP ME PACK UP THE CAR?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

___________“Sure Papyrus! Be there in a sec!” Frisk quickly closed their suitcase and ran down the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _


End file.
